Emotionless Eyes
by SachiruNatsu
Summary: Sakura has lost everything...Including her emotions. When she is sent on a certain mission, will her emotions find their way back? Or will something else do the trick? Sequel is up!
1. Breach your soul to reach yourself

**HEY! Another fanfic!!! Lol. I was in this really uber angsty mood when I got home today…sooooo I decided to get on you tube and watch something sad…BAD IDEA! I ended up watching Naruto episode 109-111.-- AHHH!! Thus is the reason I hate(!!!) Sasuke. So I decided to make a fic about Sakura's life now. Flame me if you must, but I had to write this. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruno Sakura; age 16. Heart broken at age 13. Her status now? The highest ranking ANBU captain in all five shinobi countries. How did this happen? Blame the boy who shattered her dreams.

Uchiha Sasuke; age 15(A/N: Trust me on this one. Sasuke is younger than Sakura.) Became a missing-nin to Konoha at age 13. His status now? Top shinobi in Otogakure. How did this happen? Ask the girl whose heart he shattered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day started out bright and sunny, but by noon; it was overcast. Over the years Sakura had become a very superstitious person. It helped her cover her emotions mainly. It also mad her think that the sky that day was a bad omen…Yet nothing bad had happened…yet…

"Sakura-san!" Shizune's voice rang throughout the hospital. "Sakura-san!"\

Sakura being the top ANBU probably heard Shizune's loud shrieking, but most likely decided to ignore her. Being trained by the Hokage herself had its advantages…and its disadvantages. One of those being, stealing all of her BAD habits. For example, ever since Sakura became Tsunade's apprentice, she had secretly been sneaking sake from her sensei's 'secret bar in a safe'. She also stole her habit of being lazy…Which didn't help when Shizune walked into Sakura's office just to see her snoring and drooling on her medical papers.

"Sakura-san! Wake up! Tsunade-sama has a very important mission for you!" A small grumble came from the sleeping form of Sakura. "I'll take that as an answer Sakura-san. Tsunade-sama wants you in her office within five minutes."

Even though it looked as if Sakura was still asleep when Shizune walked out of the room, she was actually wide awake; wondering what her mission could be. When she was a genin, and even a chunin, it was easy for her to take a stab at what the mission she was receiving was about, but when she graduated into the jounin level, and then into the ANBU level, it got harder and harder for her to guess what mission she would be sent on.

With a sigh from Sakura, she slowly moved her body from that oh so comfortable nurses chair and headed for the Hokage's office…More like she poofed to the Hokage's office. Tsunade must have been sober then, because she said 'Come in' before Sakura could even knock

"Did you call for me Tsunade-sama?" Sakura said in an emotionless voice. Personally, the one thing that scared Tsunade…was Sakura herself. She had techniques that would make people go insane just by looking at her. Her emotions were all fake…Just like Sai, but her 'condition' was worse. She once suffered from heartbreakothomia(A/N: You get it, ne?). But that was years ago after Sakura got back from the Sasuke retrieval mission with Sai and Naruto.

_**Flashback**_

_**Sakura had come back from the mission with a somewhat torn look on her face. Sasuke had denied her once again. He called her weak and almost killed her. The only thing Sakura could think of was that she was weak…and nothing else. Tsunade being a mother-like figure to Sakura, decided to talk to her and give her some advice.**_

_**"You asked to see me Tsunade-sensei?" Was the first thing Sakura asked as she entered the room.**_

_**Looking up from her papers, Tsunade answered her in a gentle voice. "Ah, yes Sakura I did! Why don't you sit down?" As if she was a puppet being controlled by Tsunade's voice, her body sat itself into the comfy chair.**_

_**"Now Sakura, do you…need help with anything, anything at all?"**_

_**At first it looked as if she was going to blow of the question completely, but just as Tsunade was about to speak again, Sakura burst into tears. "Ok Sensei! What can I do t-to get stronger?! I want to be stronger! C-can you help m-me with that?"**_

_**Tsunade took all of Sakura's words to her heart. She knew what it felt like to want to be stronger to impress or save someone. When Tsunade was younger, no one told her the consequences…and look at her now. She is rarely sober and is the Hokage of Konoha…**_

_**"Alright Sakura. I will help you…"**_

_**End Flashback**_

Seeing Sakura now, in her emotionless state, Tsunade really regretted teaching her the key to being powerful…

"Yes, Sakura-chan. I did want to see you. I have an S class mission for you." Tsunade looked for some kind of reaction from the girl, but saw none.

"Would you please inform me? It would be very helpful if you did."

A small sigh escaped from Tsunade's mouth before she began her 'long' explanation of Sakura's mission.

"Rank: S class. Group: Hatake Kakashi, Sai, and Haruno Sakura…Object: Kill Uchiha Sasuke."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I was thinking this should be a two shot…either that or something longer…Idk…Anyhow, this was part of my practice for FCAT writes so tell me how it was so I can work on it! Btw, Inner Itachi fans, the story will be updated…eventually before summer! Anyhow, for the longest time, I have been writing this crossover and I was wondering if ya'll wanted me to put the first chappie up. If so, just review.**

**Your wonderful authoress,**

**-SachiruNatsu **


	2. Don't cry because you're so right

**Yo my home dogs who don't review--. Lol. This isn't going to be a two shot! I just can't do it! All of my stories are probably going to be long. I get really attached to any story I write. Especially the one that no body has read except like four people. I started writing that in like sixth grade and I reread it…Needless to say, it sucked. So I rewrote it. TELL MEH IF YOU WANT ME TO POST IT!**

**Disclaimer(which I forgot last time): I do not own Naruto, I only own Shika-chan who I bought for two dollars.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tsunade observed Sakura; looking for any emotions. Even excitement would work! But not one showed. Whatever she was thinking was hidden behind those dark, emerald eyes.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," she said in her monotone voice. Then she turned and walked away to inform the others of the mission.

Once the door was shut, Tsunade's eyes began to tear up. "My little Sakura-chan…whatever happened?"

_Flashback_

_"Tsunade-sensei! Tsunade-sensei!" A young thirteen year old screamed from the Hokage office._

_Tsunade broke the her door hearing Sakura's screaming. "What is it Sakura-chan!?"_

_"I was training in the forest and I heard something whining. This fox had a biggggggg cut in his stomach!" Sakura said holding up the little red fox._

_Sure enough, the little fox had a gapping hole in its stomach. The blood was dripping all over Sakura's hands and the fox's breathing was slowing down. _

_Tsunade seeing the tears in Sakura's eyes gently took the fox from her hands and laid it on the table. She examined the wound and chuckled. "Here Sakura-chan, let me show you how to handle this." Tsunade pressed her hands against the fox. A simple faded blue light floated from Tsunade's hands, into the fox. Her chakra slowly began to mend the gash in its belly. Eventually it disappeared under the red fur and the fox was back to normal._

_Tsunade rushed over to the window and opened it so the fox could jump out. It did so happily._

_"Tada! There ya go Sakura-chan! All better."_

_"Thank you Tsunade-sensei! You have to teach me that!"_

_"Of course. Now go back to your training."_

_"Hai."_

_End Flashback_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was simply walking along the street when Kakashi 'poofed' in front of her. Sakura wasn't the least bit surprised. Infact she simply bowed her head and stated his name. Kakashi decided to do the same.

"Kakashi-san," Sakura started. This made Kakashi a bit anxious to hear what she said because she rarely ever speaks to him. "We have a mission. I have decided that we will leave at 5:30 tomorrow morning. Inform Sai; he's coming too. If you want information on the mission, come early."

Sakura's silence told Kakashi that she was finished and that he needed to say something. "Arigotou, Sakura-san."

"Hn."

Just like Tsunade, Kakashi began to wonder where Sakura's emotions went. Even after Sasuke left, she still had emotions…Even Itachi had more emotions than her! Sakura didn't even smirk anymore! She just sits there, giving nothing away. It's like she's not even listening. After a while, everyone in Konoha began to wonder what was wrong with her.

Sakura paid no head to Kakashi's pondering and continued walking until Kakashi's voice stopped her.

"Sakura-chan," he said using "chan" again. "You know, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm there, ne?"

"Hn."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Short chappie I know, but all of mine are kind of short. Anyhow…thanks to my one reviewer (I love you lauren.) Anyhow, if I didn't like writing this story so much, I wouldn't update. I need reviews!!!!! RAWR! And no one has toold me if they want me to post that crossover fic…Also, I was thinking of writing a song fic, but I need a good sad song to write it to. Give me some options, review on any of my stories, and tell me if you want me to post that fic!!!**

**Your lovely authoress,**

**SachiruNatsu**


	3. Don't try to live so wise

**Bleh… Parents got mad at me. Now I'm in this really mad mood and I have nothing more to do, so here is the next chappie of emotionless eyes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but my parents do because they seem to own evvverrrything--.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sakura's POV**

I had locked my Inner Self away years. Little did I know that without Inner Sakura, my emotions would begin to fade away in to the prison I put her in. Believe it or not, I enjoy having no emotions. No one can hurt me then. Not even Sasuke. But at some times, I find myself wanting them back. It is as if I have locked my emotions away and thrown away the key. My only problem is I forgot where I threw the key. I can't open that door back up for the life of me. It makes me wonder about my future. Do you think I should have spoke to Kakashi-sensei? Would he be able to unlock that invisible door that keeps my emotions hostage? Or could Sasuke do it? My emotions always kept me guessing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Normal POV**

Sakura woke up at five so she would get to the gates fifteen minutes early. It only took her a minute(literally a minute) to pack because she was a shinobi and knew only to take the necessities.

Once Sakura walked outside, the chilly morning air glided along her ivory skin. Yet Sakura paid no head. She simply began her walk to Konoha's gates.

She made it there right when Izumo got there to take the first morning watch. The two didn't know each other very well and apparently, they intended to keep it that way. Not a single word escaped their lips as they passed each other; just a simple nod.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura waited exactly fifteen minutes before Sai and Kakashi got there. Sakura was like a doll. Every time she saw someone she knew her mind immediately told her to bow her head. The formalities never stopped. Not even between her and Naruto. It was either Naruto-san or nothing else. Sakura refused to call him by kun ever again. She said that even if he was her best friend, he deserved to be respected.

Sai and Kakashi felt the same as Naruto. They wanted the formalities to stop. They wanted their old Sakura-_chan _back. Sai had tried to bond with Sakura after her emotions disappeared, but she never came around. Sakura found that she was stronger if she didn't let anyone into her personal life.

"So Sakura-san," Sai began. "Please brief us on this mission."

Sakura nodded and cleared her throat. "Our mission is to begin at exactly 5:45 this morning, so I will make it short. We have been commanded to seek out and kill Uchiha Sasuke. Tsunade-sama expects this mission to be completed within two months. If we have not completed it by then, we have two weeks before we become missing-nin. She has assigned you, Sai-san, as the co-captain of this mission, and you, Kakashi-san, as the underdog."

"But Sakura-chan, I'm-" Kakashi said, starting to complain.

"No buts Kakashi-san. You may have more experience as an ANBU, but you are not near as powerful as either of us. If Tsunade-sama has given you no title, you must not object. Understood?" Sakura stated with the utmost certainty.

All Kakashi could do was sigh because he knew she was right. "Hai, Sakura-san."

Sakura nodded in acknowledgment towards Kakashi and continued with her briefing. "Anyhow, Tsunade-sama does not want us to bring the Uchiha back alive. She says that he is a threat to our village and a danger to anyone close to him. She also stated that if it were possible, we should eliminate Orochimaru and Yakushi Kabuto. Any objections or suggestions?"

The two boys remained silent. Sakura had always been a fabulous informer. Right, straight to the point, and no emotions to show if she is scared or happy.

"Do we have everything we need?" Sakura asked with a stoic face. ( A/N: I know you love that word Shika, so I added it just for you.)

Both of the boys nodded their heads and straightened their backs. They knew how Sakura worked on missions.

_Flashback_

_Sai, Kakashi, and Naruto all headed toward the Konoha gates to meet Sakura for their briefing on a mission. Sakura had recently been given head ANBU captain and this was her first mission. _

_The boys didn't know what to expect. When Sakura lost her emotions about a month ago, their bonds had been broken. Each of them were hoping to repair those cracks and become close friends with Sakura again. Kakashi believed that was Tsunade's reasoning for assigning all of team seven on this mission. _

_The three boys saw a light pink head shining at the Konoha gates and instantly knew that it was Sakura. I mean, who else has pink hair in Konoha?_

_Naruto ran up to her and scooper Sakura up in a huge bear hug._

_"Omigosh Sakura-chan! It's is sooooo good to see you!!"_

_"Naruto-san, please put me down." _

_All of team seven froze in place when they heard two things. One, that she called Naruto, Naruto-san. And two, her tone was bored and uncaring._

_"B-but Sakura-chan, I-"_

_"Naruto-san. This is a mission and I am your captain, making you the underdog. We will both use formalities. It is appropriate for any mission. In fact, it is appropriate for just about anywhere. We both deserve equal respect, so we will no longer address each other by chan or san. It is either dono or san. Understood?"_

_The boys found themselves at a loss for words. Never had their Sakura-chan been so bold as to call them her lower teammates. Even when she did begin to surpass them in rank. She never openly insulted them._

_"Sakura-san," Kakashi tried. "Please continue with the briefing._

_"Hai, Kakashi-san. Our mission is to start at 7 o'clock sharp. It is 6:50 as of now. We have been ordered to take down an anarchy in Takami village that has come to Tsunade-sama's attention. I trust that you all know what happened last time there was an uproar in that country. Tsunade-sama does not intend on letting this occur again. We have one month to kill all of the suspected members of this anarchy. Takami village is an estimated three days away. Tsunade-sama was nice enough to give us four days to get back before we are declared missing-nin. Kakashi-san being the most experienced has been selected as the co-captain. The rest of you make up the team. We need you as much as you need us. Any questions or suggestions?"_

_Not a one escaped the boys lips, but the certainly twirled around in their heads…_

_"Good. Now do we have everything we need?"_

_Yet again, not a single word escaped their lips._

_"Very well. Let's leave."_

_End flashback_

****Sakura said basically the same thing on every mission. A briefing, and question and suggestion time. Then it was time to leave. It was as if she wrote down what she was going to say. Who knows, maybe she did. Or maybe it was just one step closer for her to become an emotionless doll.

_"_Alright. Let's head out."

_"_Um…Sakura-san." Sai whimpered out.

"Yes Sai-san?"

_"_Naruto-kun told me to give you this."

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**And tada! Another chappie completed. I would have finished this one tomorrow, but I wanted to finish it so my friend could read all I have written. Oh and I'm expecting 13 reviews before I update. If I don't get them, the only people who will be reading this story will be my close friends. **

**Also! I still need to know if ya'll want me to post that crossover!! I need someone who will tell me they want to read a crossover. If you need info on it, just message me about it!**

**One more thing. My birthday is officially over! Lol. R&R!**

**-SachiruNatsu 33333 to all of my reviewers. **


	4. Climbing the mountain, never coming down

**_CHA! I updated, but you people really do need to consider reviewing if you want more. Because right now, I'm not to sure many people like Chiru's story and I hate having to cancel things because of that-...-. If you don't think I will think again. If I do not get decent amount of review this story is gone gone. CANCELLED!!!!!! Over it. Kiday. Here's the story! ._**

**'Bold'Sakura talking to Inner Sakura**

_**'Bold Italics' Inner Sakura talking.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...yet! **_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Sai held out a neatly folded piece of paper. I wasn't that I was scared obviously, but I was hesitant to take the note from him.

Naruto had always been like a brother to me. That is until my emotions ran away. It wasn't his fault, nor was it Sasuke's. It was my choice and no one could have stopped me if I was given the offer.

_Flashback_

_**'Sakura-chan? What's the matter?'**_

_I had just returned from a mission with Naruto Sai. It was yet another retrieval mission for Sasuke…Well, we found Sasuke, but he was stronger than all of us. We were not prepared for that sort of power! Especially me!_

_We ended up starting a fight, and during that fight, Sasuke called me weak, again. It hurt of course, but I had to hide it. If I burst out crying in the middle of the battle field, it would only be proving Sasuke's words. I had to show him I was stronger! I had to! And I did, for longer than I expected I could, but when we arrived back in Konoha, my façade crumbled away. _

**'It's my stupid emotions!' I replied yelling at Inner Sakura. 'They always get in the way! They make me weak! I wish…I wish I could be like Itachi!'**

_After I spoke those words, Inner Sakura paused; as if she were negotiating something with herself. When she spoke, I knew she was._

_'**Are…are you sure Sakura-chan?'**_

**'YES! I would do anything to get rid of these stupid things!'**

_**'Well, there is a way, but-'**_

**'Really? I'll do it! Just tell me what to do!'**

**_'Um…Well, you're going to have to lock me away. You see, I am your emotions, but in a higher form. In other words, without me, your emotions would disappear.'_**

_I was absolutely shocked by Inner Sakura's words and I was barely even able to utter the words I said next._

**'But Saku-chan, I'll get lonely if you leave!"**

**_'No you won't. You will feel nothing. Plus, I want this for you. Emotions hold a numerous amount of your chakra and people with inner selves can get rid of those 'useless things' much easier than the people without them. Look at Itachi! I bet he locked up his Inner self years ago! All you have to do is wish that I leave, and your emotions will begin to fade.'_**

_I hesitated to do what Inner Sakura had just asked of me. She was my best friend! How could I just lock up my friend for ultimate power? Besides, why would I want to? But when I really thought about it, I saw how eager I was to lose my worthless emotions and become all powerful, so I let my do what it wanted._

**'Hai Saku-chan. I command you to leave.'**

**_'Of course Sakura-chan. I will miss you!'_**

**'Wait! Will you ever come back?'**

**_'That all depends…' _**

_Then her voice disappeared. No matter how many times I called for her after that, she never answered…and she hasn't ever since that day._

_End Flashback_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sai's P.O.V.

I watched Sakura hesitate. I really began to wonder what she was thinking about. Her face was void of all emotions, but somehow, I was still able to tell she was thinking.

Naruto predicted that she would do this. He told me before I left that she wouldn't know what to do with the note. He also told me to help her with her decision, but seeing Sakura like that…It chilled me to the bone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal P.O.V

Sakura gently took the note from Sai's delicate hand and placed it in one of the many pockets on her ANBU vest.

Sai found this strange. He expected her to read it right on the spot, but instead she surprised him by barely even glancing at it. Sakura must have noticed Sai's awkward look because she said something almost immediately.

"This is for later, Sai-san. We should be going now."

With those words, the boys and Sakura disappeared in a flurry of colors.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi's P.O.V.

Sakura had always had great chakra control. It was what gave her such great medical skills and super strength. Now it gave her super speed. She could run just as many laps as Gai, but much faster and with less fatigue. It was a phenomenal gift to say the least.

When she was a genin, she was semi-talented, but in her own way. She never noticed it, but the boys were sometimes the ones watching her back. That is, until we split.

I trained Sasuke and Jariaya trained Naruto. No one was there for Sakura. It was her teaching herself.

I guess I might have even pitied her to some extent, but I always thought she would be too weak to match up to my standards, so I gave it little thought…Don't I feel stupid? This weak little girl, has transformed into a beautiful young women that has even surpassed the Hokage. Meaning she passed me in the race for strength ages ago!

It began to make me wonder, if I had spent more time with Sakura, would she still have emotions? Would she be as strong as she is now? Or would she be stronger? And what if I hadn't trained Sasuke? Would he have left? Was it all my fault?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's P.O.V.

I was extremely far ahead of the others. I didn't mean to go so fast; it was just a habit from my training. I decided to slow down, so I could assist my team if anything happened.

Sai was the first to catch up with me. Kakashi was to absorbed in his thoughts to even notice my new pace. I noted this as dangerous and decided to break him out of his inner ramblings.

"Kakashi-san. This is an S-class mission .There is no time to daydream."

I watched as Kakashi blinked and turned towards me with a far off gaze. The he nodded his head as if he were just comprehending what I had said. After that, there were no more interruptions…from Kakashi.

My mind was distracted, though I was still running at my normal pace. This thought kept coming back to me even after I had pushed it away several times. It was the fact that Kakashi's mind was on me. And he thought he was being inconspicuous…He's just so easy for me to read these days. Ever since I had transformed in to this horrible, emotionless "monster," all he ever thought about was why I had changed. For Pete's (A/N: Someone please tell me who Pete is…) sake, the man could barely look me in the eye.

Besides the reason that Kakashi was to easy to read, I had one other way I was able to hear his mind. I'm a medic-nin, correct? Therefore I have examined thousands of people; including many shinobi from the Hyuuga clan. All of my patients thought I was merely healing them, but when I am inside of their bodies, I can see all of the techniques they have practiced recently from the pattern their muscles are bruised in.

One of my more interesting finds was that the Hyuuga's have taught themselves an extremely sacred jutsu that allows them to read what is on peoples minds. They use it quite regularly. From my experience with the technique, it has few side effects if any and it uses a tiny amount of chakra that you apply to the brain. Even I use it often. It comes in handy during gathering missions and search and kill missions…just like this one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura P.O.V.**

The boys and I had been traveling for around four days. We knew we were somewhere near sound country, but we had to hunt for the actual 'Otogakure.'

By now we had discussed the plan over and over: seek out any information that would lead us to Otogakure either by force or seducement.

I was the only one who had experience with the Sound country in our group. It was only once with Naruto and Jariaya, but it proved useful to this mission.

You see, we found what might have been their extra base. When we informed the hunter-nin of its whereabouts, they told us it was deserted…But that was when we were still genin. Now it was our turn to be the hunter-nin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**DEAD! Lol. Ok, Ya'll can review now. **_

_**-Sachiru Natsu**_


	5. Don't dry with fakes or fears

**I update!!! SEEE!!!! Lol. I loved ya'll's reviews, so I couldn't keep ya waiting. Plus, I had extra time on the computer. And by the way, no killing me at the end of the story!!! I only write what I feel I swear!!!! **

**Disclaimer: Chiru does not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**P.S. My friends and I came up with the nickname 'Emo Eyes' for this story. Lol!!!  
REVIEW!!**

**Sai's P.O.V.**

I hadn't been here before. I went to the base once, but never to the village.

The people here didn't trust foreigners…It was obvious where their loyalty lied.

Even though Sakura warned us to remove our headbands, there people were already aware of our shinobi status. It was as if they were all trained to see through deception. Any emotion you portrayed upon your face, they would read it swiftly and accurately. There was no doubt in my mind that these people knew who we were.

**Kakashi P.O.V.**

Sakura had almost demanded I take off my mask. She insisted it would give the villagers a motive to infer I was a shinobi. But of course me being me, I created controversy by saying they wouldn't notice if they weren't shinobi…I wish I would have followed her instructions.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Sakura had removed her headband and hidden it away in her small gray backpack. She had been here once before, and she knew exactly how to perform.

Her pastel pink hair was too obvious to be shown around such a suspicious village, so she created a Henge.

Dark brown hair that had been cropped short took the place of her original long, pink hair. Her empty emerald eyes had transformed into a more hazel color. Sakura's height had also been alternated. Without shoes, Sakura was around 5'6, but the young women in this village were much shorter. Therefore, Sakura took the liberty of making herself a whole three inches shorter. Her chakra was also masked in case of passing shinobi.

Sakura's outfit matched the village's current style of clothing: a faded, ankle length skirt and a similar color shirt with shinobi sandals. All together, Sakura was just a normal twenty year old that had lived in this forsaken place all her life.

As she strolled across the town, no one even bothered to speak to her. There was a glare or leer here and there, but nothing more. These people were much to infatuated with the newly discovered intruders on the other side of town.

Sai's voice silently echoed through Sakura's almost invisible ear piece as she walked through a shopping center. "Sakura-san," it said. "What is the plan?"

Sakura answered quietly and clearly as if she had done this two million times. She figured if her disguise was flawless, why throw it away by speaking?

"I will be at a bar. My shadow clones will be at many of them too. Your assignment is to find them and allow them to lead you to me."

There was no answer from either Sai or Kakashi, but Sakura had enough experience with the two to know they understood her order.

Sakura continued to wander around the village, just waiting for the clubs to open. She went all over the town gathering any rumors or information that was floating around. There were many about Orochimaru and Sasuke, but none of them were even close to believable. Some stated that Orochimaru was the new hokage of Konoha and Sasuke had defeated all of Akatsuki single handedly. These were obviously untrue. Number one, Tsunade is the hokage of Konoha and number two, Akatsuki is still troubling Konoha and many other shinobi villages.

Sakura herself had plenty of experience with Akatsuki…

_Flashback_

_Two months after Sakura's ANBU becoming, she was assigned to yet another S-class mission involving Akatsuki. Her team consisted of Hyuuga Neji, Akemi Tenten, and Nara Shikamaru. Their mission was to ambush two unknown Akatsuki members and kill them immediately; leaving no evidence of them ever being alive. It was to be a fight to the death battle, but the team was fortunate enough to have been paired up with none other than the two weakest members: Deidara and Tobi._

_Tobi was powerless once he was put against Shikamaru and Tenten. His chakra handling barely even compared to the Jounin rank! No one was surprised when he was defeated. Sakura and Neji's brawl with Deidara was the exact opposite though. _

_Sakura and Neji had become a pretty constant pairing among the ANBU squads. The two fought well together and knew each others strengths and weaknesses. There relationship was frail still. They were only familiar to each other during a fight._

_**Sakura's Flashback P.O.V.**_

_Tobi's chakra signature was abnormally familiar. I recognized it from a specific someone: Kakashi. Chakra is like a scent. No one has the same smell, nor does it completely ever fade. It is the same with chakra. Once I was aware of whom the masked person was I quickly regretted not bringing Kakashi. He deserved to at least be notified that his friend was still among the living. Yes, the masked figure of Akatsuki was indeed the dead Uchiha Obito._

_Deidara was astounded by the fact that Obito was indeed someone from Konoha. That was when his defenses were down and exactly when I chose to strike. I was very careful in choosing how I would kill this young man. His heart was so full of life; I wished to give him a chance to live out whatever was keeping him from committing suicide._

_I selected a forbidden jutsu from the many in the library of my mind. It was one I had created myself. I named it 'Last Goodbye.' It gave its victim one last chance to murder the person they hated most, but this could only occur if this person was an avenger. It also gave me a chance to see what changed the person's heart. Deidara's was clear to me; as if he wanted to tell someone of his experience._

_It was his younger sister. She was only eight when she was killed. Even I found that to young to die. Her name Aliaya; Ali for short. Unlike Deidara's bright blonde hair, Aliaya had a golden honey color. Her eyes were a darker blue, like the ocean. Deidara described her voice as the wind: soft for one moment and harsh at another. Yet she was not a shinobi. In fact, she was the first among her clan to choose not to become one. She did not believe it was proper. I began to wonder if she regretted that decision when I saw the cruel way she was killed._

_It was dark outside; maybe about eleven or twelve o'clock. The moon was hidden behind a cloud making it pitch black. This night was perfect for an assassination…_

_Deidara and Aliaya's parents had died during a battle against another village. This left Deidara (a well known shinobi in his village) to supervise her. But this night, Deidara was out on an important mission and couldn't be there to protect his little Ali._

_Four men entered his home that night. They were desperately in need of food and water, but these men were vile creatures and when they found Aliaya soundly tucked in her bed, they could not resist their urges._

_The men tip-toed into her room to not frighten her; for if they woke her, she would surely scream and blow their cover. As the night went on, all four men raped the poor child. And as if corrupting this little girl's soul was not enough, they murdered her. When Deidara returned from his mission an hour after Aliaya's brutal killing, he went to check on her and found a battered child lying naked on the floor. He knew what had occurred that night and blamed himself for not being there. It was at that point Deidara decided to become a missing-nin. He vowed to avenge his sister; his little Ali._

_When I had completely read Deidara's heart, I realized that Inner Sakura was ramming against the walls of her cage. I could feel my emotions slowly creeping out and coming back to me, but I refused them. I simply closed my eyes and locked them securely in their place with Inner Sakura._

_Once I opened my eyes, I saw a defenseless Hyuuga Neji fall to the ground. Deidara had killed him in the place of the man who had slaughtered Aliaya. I knew my jutsu had its flaws, but I never gave them any thought. I believed Neji died for the sake of the mission and I believed it was fair. _

_Of course I lost a great fighting partner, but that was nothing compared to what Tenten lost. She begged me to heal her teammate; her fiancé, but I hade to explain to her it was too late for even my medical skills._

_Flashback End_

**Normal P.O.V.**

That event occurred many years ago. Tenten seeing her fiancé die right before her eyes, was absolutely devastated and resigned from her shinobi title. Everyone was devastated by his death…Everyone but Haruno Sakura. She never felt anything for anyone.

**I'M GONNA CRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hated writing (and typing) Deidara, Aliaya, and Neji's deaths. It burns. Am I going to hell because of this??  **

**I'm sorry to all those fans out there. Trust me, Deidara is my favorite character and I absolutely hated the way I killed his sister. AHHHHH!!!**

**Ok, Now I've decided to end this on a funny note. And I quote this form one of my friends!!! **

'**Eat safe. Use condiments.'**

**REVIEW!**

**-SachiruNatsu**

**P.S. Sorry about any grammar mistakes. This keyboard really sucks!!!**


	6. Knee is still shaking, like I was twelve

**Ok, so I'm really pissed at a few people as of now. When I'm pissed, I write or type, so merry Chiru's pissed day! (Reviews would make me feel better)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and right now I don't really care.**

**P.S. Read the author's note at the bottom. At least the second paragraph. **

………………………………

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I was finally sixteen. Yippee. No one even knew and that was exactly what I intended it to be like. My birthday would be something that could place Orochimaru in a considerably fowl mood. In fact, he would probably send me on some prolonged mission that no one else would take except me. (Really, I had no choice.) Usually, I would be begging for a mission anyways, but this year…It was just different.

I knew about Orochimaru's plan to consume my body and use me as a host, so I had to work quickly. By this time I was almost positive I was strong enough to kill Itachi and I needed a day off to plan me escape and how I was to slaughter him. The problem was, I couldn't think of a way to get out of here. My mind kept skipping to the part where I gleefully stabbed Itachi in the heart and watched him suffer. I had even decided that I would kill him on _that _day.

Somehow I had to place my thoughts in order and being locked up in my tiny cell all day did not get my creative juices flowing. I decided to take a…stroll through the dark corridors of the Sound base.

It was amusing how well I knew this place and who comforting it could be once you recognized where you were going. I had only been at this particular base for around three months and I already knew it behind my back. I believe that is because of its similar layout to our prior base. You'd think that Orochimaru would have enough brains to switch around the 'maze' every now and then, but the hallways always seem to twist the same way and the rooms are almost always in the same exact spot. It made it so easy to navigate through that it almost made me laugh!

The only reason I had chosen to walk in the hallway was simply it was bigger than my…conservative room, and for some odd reason, it always helped me think when I could breath. Plus, the passageways were almost always empty and it somehow gave me a strange sense of peace.

While I was walking down the semi-spacious hallway, I actually heard voices. It surprised me to some extent to hear two male voices. If anyone was ever in the hallways, it was always the female shinobi, so hearing at least two men gossiping made me curious of what they were gossiping about.

"Did you see the newest Jounin, Sukon? Man, is she cute!"

I was tempted to smack my head after hearing that statement. And I though men were supposedly more mature than women…You would at least think they'd choose to talk about something important.

"Who? Shia? Yeah, I saw her. She's ok looking," The man who must have been Sukon replied. "But she's kind of weak…"

I waited for the other man to speak, but I didn't hear his voice until _after _his shock disappeared. "What are you talking about? She's a Jounin! Anew one, but that is our highest level except for Sasuke-sama!"

"I bet that Haruno-san from Konoha could beat her." Sukon grumbled.

When I heard the name Haruno, I was in utter shock. Especially since the word beat was on there. They couldn't possibly be talking about Haruno Sakura. She was weak! I doubt she even made it to the Jounin level! But the boys continued to talk about this 'Haruno-san' so I stayed to eavesdrop.

"Who?"

"Come on Makon, you haven't heard of her? She's got pink hair down to her lower back and dark, emerald eyes. She's gorgeous!"

"Being pretty has nothing to do with being strong Sukon!" The newly named Makon retorted.

"OH! Did I forget to mention she's the highest ranking ANBU captain out of all the shinobi countries?!"

I stopped listening to their conversation for a moment. They couldn't be talking about Sakura! There was just no way!

"But she does have her flaws…" I heard Sukon's voice break through my thoughts. Now I was really curious. I simply had to know Sakura's weakness. I half expected it to be me!

"They say she's…Emotionless."

Now I knew this wasn't Sakura. Emotions and Sakura just fit together like the perfect puzzle. Sure there was evidence that it could be her; like the pink hair and her last name being Haruno, but there were many things that didn't fit my outdated description of her. For example, emerald eyes? Where did that come from? Sakura always had a bright florescent green color for her eyes. The emotionless part definitely didn't suit her either. I kept telling myself over and over that this wasn't _my _Haruno Sakura, but somewhere in the corners of my mind, I knew I was just lying to myself.

………………………………...

**DEAD! Ok, this is definitely one of my favorite chapters. I'm not a big Sasuke fan, but I enjoyed being his mind for once. Someday I'm gonna massacre his thoughts…I would love to screw him up. Then He could be some idiot that worked for me. J**

**In other news. I did not get a ton of reviews last chappie and I'm not sure if that's due to how fast I'm updating or how bad the chap was, but I thought it would be smart to warn you that my offer for the canceling thing still holds!**

**-SachiruNatsu**


	7. I ain't gonna play the fool anymore

**LA! Here be da next chappie! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: So what if I don't own Naruto?**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

The bars had finally open and I was almost eager to get inside. My teammates were obviously struggling to acquire any information and it was freezing outside...

Before I even thought about stepping into a bar, I had to perform a Henge and release four clones. While creating my Henge, I added a tad bit more chakra to attract attention to myself. My pink hair had returned, but this time it was much longer; it reached the beginning of my thighs. I wore a pair of faded jeans with rips and holes lining the front and back, my shirt was a tight, black fishnet fabric; if you looked close enough, you could easily view my lacy black bra. To accent my…shirt, I wore strappy, black heels. Altogether, my outfit made me look very risqué and seductive. The outcome was exactly how I had pictured it.

I had explained to my four clones to go in separate directions. It would be dastardly if two Sakura's came walking into the same club. People would become suspicious and soon report me to Orochimaru. Therefore, one clone took north; another took south, and the other two headed east and west. Me on the other hand, I ventured towards the heart of the village.

…………………………………………………………………………………

**Kakashi's P.O.V. **

There were too many damn bars in this damned village. Like every damn corner you turned, 'HEY LOOK! There's a club!' It was making me damn mad too…

I was searching for Sakura, or at the least one of her clones. I mean she shouldn't be too hard to find! Pink hair was like trying to find a red dot in the middle of thousands of black dots. What upset me even more was by the time gave up, I had probed fourteen clubs, been hit on by twenty-two girls (which wasn't all that bad…) and seven guys! That really pissed me off, but what was extremely depressing…I kept count.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I entered a packed-full bar and took a seat near the counter. A waitress trotted up to me with a menu in her hand, but before she could make it to my table, shook my head curtly. The woman merely frowned and turned away.

No one seemed to interrupt me after my short encounter with the waitress, so I took that as a queue to begin my eavesdropping. At first, I wasn't listening to anything in particular, but when I overheard the name Sasuke, I rapidly centered my attention on that person's conversation.

"Uchiha Sasuke?! Yeah he's soo hot!" I sighed inwardly after this remark. Apparently Sasuke was just as popular here as he was in Konoha. "But I haven't seen him recently." This rekindled my interest in the conversation. Maybe these girls could help me find out how to find Orochimaru.

"Probably because of those shinobi that have been wandering around. I've seen two so far; both are men." Another girl's voice announced.

"I noticed them too! I wonder why they just began to come now…"

"I don't know hwy either, but Orochimaru-sama must know they are here by now. His spies would have reported to him immediately."

At that moment, something triggered in my mind. Of course Orochimaru would have spies! We could simply pursue those spies in secret and easily discover the Sound base! And I'm sure it will not take long to trace one; we are hunter-nin. The only excruciating part would be trying to track done my idiot teammates who couldn't find a clone if their life depended on it…

**Sai's P.O.V.**

I was still hunting down Sakura when I felt a small tremor pass through the village. It was so slight, only someone trained to feel such things would be capable of noticing it. When I felt it, I knew she was looking for us.

I sighed. If I would have known that Sakura would be coming to get us, I would have given up ages ago. You see, Sakura can find our chakra signatures anywhere. I'm not exactly sure how she does so, but I could prove it involves those tremors.

_Flashback_

_I was eating with Naruto one night at Ichiraku's. That same night I had been assigned a mission that was scheduled to begin early the next morning. I knew I wasn't supposed to be awake at this late hour, but I wanted to have some fun and I figured that no one would be able to tell if I was asleep or not anyways._

_When an earthquake passed through Konoha it spilled my ramen…Three minutes after the quake, I had recovered my lost ramen only to drop it again when a stern-faced Sakura 'poofed' in front of me._

_She always freaked me out when she did that; you know, 'poofing'…I could never sense her coming and that's what frightened me. What if I was doing something highly illegal and Sakura suddenly poofed in front of me? It irritated me to no end! What was even worse was that these tremors became less noticeable all the time. Someday I may not even be able to feel them…and that brings me back to my story._

_Sakura glared at me with those enchanting emerald eyes. Boy was she scary. Sakura may have lost her emotions, but she knew her job…maybe a little too well…_

……………………………………………………………………………………

**Kiday, I update for nice peoples. I guess I won't cancel the story. Lol. I'm in a nice mood. Probably because of this dumb song. Lol.**_ Shiroi Ichigo. _**Why did they call it white strawberry again? And I am so very sorry about the shortness. I promise the next one will be longer, but it may take some time to update on. I have to type it up without my parents catching me. That would suck...AND KEEP THE REVIEWS A COMIN'!!! **

**Ok, People who wants spoilers(not really bad ones though) for the next chap…and the next and etc. It is on me and my friends shared myspace blog.**

** like my blog too.** **I work hard on that site. My friends and i made it. I share it with three other people, but i am the moderater. Please chack it out and add 'squad 13' if you want!**

**Go check it out peoples!**

**-SachiruNatsu**


	8. You say Dreams are Dreams

**Even though you people no review, I still update-- I have like five chapters after this one written up, but I guess you people don't really care. Lol. Anyhow, I'm free, so I wish to type up this horrible story so I may start on the sequel. OH! Did that slip? I'm sorry…If you want info ask me in a review!**

**Disclaimer thingy: I do not own Naruto and it is all your fault!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kakashi's P.O. V**

The genuine Sakura had 'poofed' in front of me about two minutes after that strange earthquake. Of course, the quake was not unusual to me at all. Once I felt it, I knew I'd be seeing my favorite pink haired student in a matter of minutes.

Sakura is famous for many things- especially her medical talents and uber scary super strength, but what most people do not know, is how much chakra control she has. It is hard for even I, the great copy-nin, to even begin to fathom how much control she contains. That is how Sakura is able to perform such jutsu as she just did. My hypothesis is that she releases a perfect amount of chakra which spreads itself across a certain amount of area. The more land you wish to cover, the more chakra you must use.

It was an amazing gift; chakra control I mean. I first noticed her talent when I was still her sensei. Our mission was to the Land of the Waves with Tazuna. When I took the team out to train, it was then I noticed her potential.

Yet, I was a biased person. I refused to believe that a women could out do any man in anything. Back then, I wasn't wrong because no one could prove it. That is until a certain women with a huge bust size came into the Hokage office. After I saw Tsunade's strength, I forcefully changed my mind just to avoid any squabbles I may have ran into if I wouldn't have.

Now I wished I would have changed my mind sooner and given Sakura an equal chance in her search for power. And maybe, just maybe if I hadn't have been so negligible towards her, she may have had the strength in heart and body to stop her one true love from leaving.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I located Sai and Kakashi within a few minutes. I sent a replica of myself out to retrieve Sai as I embarked on the epic journey of fetching Kakashi.

After I sent out my unique wave of chakra, it was easy to discover where Sai and Kakashi were…concealed. It was a facile job to find them after that. My chakra waves are very original. Kakashi may think it is as easy as releasing my chakra, but he is not fully correct. My chakra is directly connected to my brain cells. The chakra I send out informs me of everyone within the premises that I set according to how large the city or town is. Once my chakra seeks out the certain signature I am attempting to accommodate, it reverses its direction and the signal is stronger than the rest because it is my chakra re-entering my body. Therefore, I never use a bit of my chakra.

I had been led to a very picturesque area. The moon shown brightly overhead and the stars emitted an eerie, incandescent glow from behind the clouds. Dew lined the jade grass at the heart of the valley where a man laid; silently contemplating something. His serene face presented him as if he were some sort of celestial being and his lackadaisical attitude only accented that in his favor.

If I could have loved someone, it would have been him right then and there. He was a mystery to me; something I hadn't explored. I had always been an audacious person: fascinated by the unknown. Kakashi was simply one more risk that I was willing to take.

As soon as Kakashi was conscious of my presence, I snapped out of my undetected observing.

Kakashi stared at me with a somewhat esoteric look in his eye. Mine however, were as inane as ever.

A moment of silence passed between us. It wasn't unbearable at all, simply peaceful. The silence didn't end either. Kakashi merely outstretched his hand and gestured me towards him.

I gingerly stepped to him and took my seat down next to him. Kakashi hesitantly placed his arm around me and drew me into his chest. The movement was not demanding, but it presented a sense of authority.

When Sasuke had left, he hit me unconscious and curtly laid me on a bench to stay for the night. Izumo may have been the one who found me, but Kakashi was my second father, my moral support. Everyday he would come to wake me for training. Then he would take me out for breakfast when the sun rose. Our relationship continued to grow until that fateful day.

Yet even thought I had lost all means of any affection or emotion towards him, he continued to care for me as if he was my father or brother.

We were never lovers; simply in a relationship where I was the younger sister and he was the older brother. We may have had a few questionable moments where people may have queried or actions, but it never served any other purpose other than our sibling relationship.

As I sat beside Kakashi in his now suffocating embrace, I began recalling all the times we spent together and all the times we were separated…

_**Flashback**_

_I was the age of fifteen…and I was a fresh jounin. The occasion was my first mission on that specific level. The least you could say was that I was exhilarated. This mission was to be excruciatingly hard, and after Sasuke left, I was literally dying for a challenge. _

_My team was top of the line rookie jounin. It consisted of all those I trusted dearly. Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto(who was still a chunin at the time), and the superior of the assignment, Hatake Kakashi._

_My knowledge of the mission was limited because of the insufficient briefing given by a drunken Tsunade. I soon unearthed that the amount of data we were given on the mission was contingent on the Hokage's current mood. _

_I was hardly surprised when I spotted Kakashi lazily leaning against Konoha's gates with a file in his hand._

_I was already aware that I was semi-early. That was my plan. It seemed to work perfectly too. I had my fingers crossed that Kakashi wouldn't be late so he could fill me in on the parts and pieces the Hokage 'accidentally' skipped over._

_Not knowing what to say, I silently trotted over to Kakashi and stood next to him. As he always did, Kakashi formally greeted me with a small nod and began a far to protracted conversation: one I never wished to even speak of…ever._

_"So Sakura-cha, are you excited?" Kakahsi began half-heartedly._

_"Oh yes!" I said applying a bit more emphasis than needed._

_"I'm sure you are, but do you think you can handle the emotional stress this will put on your mind?"_

_I knew of what he spoke. This was to be the most recent search and rescue mission for Sasuke. This was around the fourth or fifth one Tsunade had sent us on. I'm not positive why the mission I am tending to now was not of the same category, but my theory is that Uchiha Sasuke has become much to threatening to be left alive. His mind is unstable; there is no telling when he could pop, but in this mission, he was still being offered a second chance. _

_This question did not surprise me one bit though. Ever since we were given the briefing, people have been interrogating me on how I felt about attempting to capture my past love. Was I truly that weak in everyone's eyes? Did I need to be counseled by all of my friends every time we received a mission that hit close to home? I couldn't answer those questions then, all I knew was that I was expected to answer Kakashi question some time today._

_"Don't worry sensei!" I said with a nonchalant voice while my mind was screaming something completely different. "All of us together can definitely defeat Sasuke and bring him home!"_

_"Sakura," Kakashi growled in a dangerously low tone. "You know what I mean."_

_And indeed I did know exactly what he was implying, but I selfishly refused to appear weak in the vision of yet another person._

_"Of course sensei! I know what you mean!"_

_Kakashi glared at my relaxed façade. At that moment it felt as if I was transparent to him; he could distinguish all of my lies and grasp the hidden truth that I kept buried inside. And it was exactly at that moment, that I broke down. I would have collapsed if it wasn't for Kakashi's quick reflexes which caught me. _

_As I sat in Kakashi's arms. I was angry at myself. I had promised that I would contain my emotions to some extent, but when I heard Kakashi's mellow voice filled with concern; there was nothing left that I could do._

_In the past, I had never pictured Kakashi as being a caring person, but today, he never ceased to amaze me. For the whole five minutes I was sobbing, he remained in the same position; cradling me in his arms and cautiously stroking my hair as if there was some boundary he had just crossed._

_In all truth, Kakashi had crossed a boundary. We both knew it too. The teacher student relationship was strictly the teach and learn strategy. No more or less was expected. It was a written law; it was simply frowned upon. At that time in my life, I could not comprehend that sort of subject and believed strongly that a person should be able to love anyone the had feelings for without any consequences. Of course, back then my dreams were unimportant, just as the _would_ be now._

_Kakashi began to become more comfortable with our position and started to pull me closer, His action not only calmed me down, but they also displayed to me just how much I could trust Kakashi._

_Our serene moment ended abruptly when we both heard a loud screeching male voice. The two of us could already describe that person from their distinctive voice We could explain what mood he was in and why. We could even take a pretty accurate guess of who was with him by the tone he used, but none of that was important. The only thing that we needed to know was that Naruto was coming to brighten up the mood._

_Once he saw us, he did exactly what we were expecting: he called out to us loudly…Luckily, Kakashi and I had already separated._

_You see, back when I was thirteen, Sasuke, Kakashi, and I had made a pact never to speak of any treacherous secret to Naruto; for if Naruto knew, so did everyone else. to this very day the same rules apply, except we had to change it a bit. If Naruto knew, everyone AND their grandma's knew._

_"Hi Sakura-chan! Are you ready for this?_

_I rolled my eyes and released a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. "I already told you I was yesterday. Don't worry about me, I'm stronger now."_

_"Ok, Sakura-chan, whatever you say."_

_"Thank yo-"_

_"HEY! FOREHEAD GIRL!" this annoying stuck up, high pitched voice screamed directly into my ear; robbing me from any hearing that remained from Naruto's loud entrance._

_"HELLO, INO-PIG!" I answered back with my voice reaching the same volume as hers. Needless to say, everyone sweat dropped._

_Now before Miss Pig could spit out another comeback, Kakashi intervened, "Of course I would love to sit and watch your useless ranting, but some of us do have a mission to tend to."_

_After Kakashi's short tirade. I began to notice everyone else had already arrived. Apparently so did Ino. We both became silent and began our long trek to Otogakure._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I had fallen behind the group while I tried to sort through my thoughts. Memories came back involuntarily and tears began to gather in my the folds of my eyes. It burned my soul just to even picture him. I was beginning to doubt that I could handle this; until I sensed a presence beside me: a presence which held a very certain book in his hands._

_"Sakura-chan, we're almost there. You should really be paying more attention."_

_"I know sensei. It's just…all of the memories are starting to flood back." I whispered to where he could hardly even hear._

_Kakashi hesitated to answer. He waited so long that I began to lose hope of him replying, but right before I began to shut him out, he spoke._

_"Memories need to be shared Sakura-chan, but they can't if you have no one to trust."_

_**End Flashback**_

As I sat in that enchanted valley recalling Kakashi's last words of advice regarding me, I soon remembered why I was there.

I peered down at Kakashi as I stood. One look into his midnight color eye told me he had had the same flashback. The glimmer in that dark eye of his spoke to me somehow. It explained what Kakashi was praying for.

He had always hoped to regain my trust and I was exhausted of seeing him in this weak state. Therefore, I shattered all of his hope.

"I trust no one, Kakashi-san."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Am I evil? Guess so… Anyhow peoples, check out to get sneak peaks on the next chapter. It is on the blog thingy. Now, REVIEW. **

**-SachiruNatsu **


	9. Waiting is wasting for people like me

**Lalala. Ok, so I know Chiru hasn't updated in like ages, but I'm bored and have a few chapters written up so here is one of them. OH! Peoples I'm so sorry, but the url I have been telling you to check out to find out about sneak peeks and stuff, was totally wrong. If you want the correct one it will be at the bottom of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer thingy that no one really ever reads: I own Naruto! Finally! Oh, wait my mistake. Sorry I read the name wrong. I am dyslexic :**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

I was In love with my student. What did this make me? This _girl_ was thirteen years younger than me, yet she acted as if I were the nuisance. She had obtained the "ultimate power." She had banned all of her emotions from ever surfacing again and it severed my insides to no end to see this young women walk away after killing a teammate with her face frozen in that mask identical to the last. It never changed, not even for me. Sakura was an empty shell…her soul had died.

Her eyes were the freakiest thing I had ever witnessed. Even after watching my father commit suicide right in front of me, the living dead was much more appalling.

Every moment I saw Sakura's angelic face, my image was distorted by those contaminated jewels.

Sakura was no longer that pure cherry blossom that simply lingered on a tree and remained beautiful, but one day, she fell from her perch and landed in the grimy mud. Her bright pink color was no longer visible through the dominant brown of the dirt and water.

My blossom had been exposed to so much. The crimson of blood had graced her pale, ghostly hands. Missions that should never have been permitted to a sixteen year old girl, have been.

If I were the Hokage, I would never have allowed such abominations to occur in my precious village. Yet I was not destined to ever graduate to such an honorable level and therefore, I will never have the authority to halt those horrors.

You do not EVER send a young virgin teenager on a mission to have sex and gather information from some man she has never even met before. You don't send a mere child on a mission to murder her past lover! That is how little Uchiha Itachis are reborn! That is how Sakura killed her parents!

I had been with Sakura on almost every mission. Even the one including Sasuke's retrival, but I was not accompanying her to him. I was with another group. Why did it have to be like that? I could have been there to support her, and to stop her from casting her emotions away! Because the day after we arrived to our forsaken home, Haruno Sakura's parents were dead…as were her emotions.

No one, not even the ANBU could prove that Sakura had been the one to take her parents lives away, but I know for a fact that she did so.

_**Flashback**_

_You see, I was passing by her house on the way to the Hokage tower when I heard a women's voice shriek something. "Sakura? Sakura why are you doing this? Sakura please…stop," the women's last word was slurred, as if she were gagging; as if someone had just stabbed her._

_I followed the voice with my 'enhanced' tracking skills to the Haruno residence. There I saw Ukami Haruno with a sleek katana protruding from her chest. Next to her lay her beloved husband who had been beheaded, and behind her stood Ukami-sans beautiful daughter with the hilt of a katana between her lithe fingers._

_That very night was the first time I had ever laid my sight upon those empty eyes of hers, and now, every time I glance at her, all I can visualize is that horrid night._

_**End Flashback**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**  
Sakura's P.O.V**

We had been trailing a Sound shinobi for quite some time now. Sai was beginning to believe the spy had caught on, but according to my readings, he was as clueless as a normal person would be.

It was fairly comical actually. A young shinobi would die today; either by my hand or his masters. I was very aware of Orochimaru's methods. After Anko had regained her memories, she informed us all. It was only fair, for Orochimaru had obtained the Uchiha and I am sure by now he has interrogated him.

A was rudely awakened from my thoughts when two horrendously strong chakra's stepped into the premises. The power was intoxicating, but I did not fear it. I had crossed paths with these people before. Itachi and Kisame: the most feared members or Akatsuki.

Their pace was quick and ever steady. They must have sensed the two knuckleheads signature's, because I knew for a fact that mine was well disguised.

Just incase the two idiots I was with hadn't noticed that the insanely strong Akatsuki members were headed towards us, I gazed in their direction only to meet their petrified glances.

"Sakura-san, what should we do?" Sai hissed.

"They have no means to attack us. They are merely here for Orochimaru." I replied smoothly.

"Like hell that's what they are after. Why would they be doing it now anyways?" Sai retorted back.

I sighed. These men were truly imbeciles.

"Orochimaru is dead."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OH BIP!

Ok, for those of you who read the manga, you know of what I speak. For those of you who don't, I'm sorry about the spoiler. Anyhow, the forizzle url is down here!

is no the-.-

-SachiruNatsu

REVIEW!


	10. Take ur time ur blood needs slowin down

**Hello everyone! I'm so so so so sorry about the delay. This was a really long chapter and my stupid fajer made me study like a crazy chick for these retarded exams…I mean, what kind of school holds finals for middle schoolers??? Wtm…Anyhow, extra long chapter before I end it I guess. That is so right! Only eleven chapters then my sequel will be released!**

**Disclaimer: So what if I don't own Naruto? Schools almost out. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Kakashi and Sai froze completely on a solitary branch with their mouths slightly ajar.

As Kakashi began to gather his thoughts and start to speak, Uchiha-san and Hoshigake-san arrived.

Sai and Kakashi stood in attack positions behind my calm body.

"Uchiha-san, Hoshigake-san. What a pleasant surprise." I gestured politely.

"You also Haruno-san," the Uchiha motioned. "May I ask as to why you are here?"

A deep, rough voice interrupted Itachi and mines small talk by a rude comment. "Oh come on Itachi, you know they're trying to get your hopeless brother back!"

Itachi glared slightly at Kisame telling him that he had forgotten his place. "Let them speak, Kisame-san."

"We are after Sasuke-san, but-"

"Sakura-san, should we really be fraternizing with the enemy?" Sai questioned.

On the contrary Sai-san, it will not hurt anyone to inform two Akatsuki members of our mission when theirs is completely separate form ours.

"Indeed." Itachi stated blandly. "Now please, continue."

I nodded once and continued my explanation. "We are after Sasuke-san, but this time, he will not be returning to Konoha. You do not mind, do you?"

"Of course not. If my foolish little brother cannot defeat a few Konoha shinobi, then he is not worth my time.

I caught the insult hidden behind Itachi's words and I quickly let him know I was not very pleased with his attitude. "I will let that insult slide, Uchiha-san. Now if you would please inform me of your own mission."

"I should have expected some sort of exchange," Itachi snorted. "Apparently my brother has conveniently managed to kill Orochimaru. Leader would like his ring returned."

"Of course. Will you be accompanying us to Otogakure?"

Itachi seemed to be weary about answering my question. I knew he would be only because he feared an attack.

"Uchiha-san," I began, trying to piece my sentence together properly. "Do you truly belittle us so much that you believe we would spring an attack on you when we do not know the path ourselves?"

I noticed that Kisame grumbled some incoherent when I stated the truce, but I knew Kisame would agree with anything Itachi said since he was the superior.

"We will," was his final answer.

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

Our expedition with Haruno-san was relatively silent. This girl always kept me guessing. She was like me I suppose. Dare I say it, but she was strong too. You could tell by the way she held herself; confidence in every step, not a single bit of fear was ever seen. If she were in Akatsuki, I would put in a recommendation to have her place on my team. I have no doubt that Leader would fully agree with my decision. Her prefers strong teams over the uneven.

Kisame was another story. He was so simple to read. The only thought that ever ran through his mind was, 'these people are weak.' On many occasions, he was correct, but in this matter, I was not confident that he was correct.

Sakura must have been able to read him to because she spoke up when we hadn't said anything for at least fifteen minutes. "Excuse me, Hoshigake-san. Do not make the mistake of underestimating _me._ If you wish to attempt to prove yourself, it would be my pleasure to fight you after we have both completed our assignments."

I knew Kisame's proud attitude was going to shine through if he was not stopped, so I did exactly that. I could not risk losing Kisame in such an imperative mission. I had observed her fighting style once before. Killing him would be like…like fishing.

"Kisame-san," I began in a stern tone to display my authority over him. "Haruno-san is the best shinobi in Konoha. Leader would not be pleased if you were injured."

"And just what are you trying to say?" He snapped back at, forgetting his place completely. I glared at him and began to explain to him who he was toying with, but before I could, the boy Sakura called Sai broke through.

"He's saying you will get your ass kicked, Fish face."

I watched as Kisame's body zapped behind the boy. He was absolutely clueless to what had occurred and as I saw Kisame draw his Samehade, I knew it was over. I had witnessed this scene countless times; was his sword hit, there was no turning back for the victim. He was dead.

Then I saw the strangest color flash before the oversized fish. Two delicate fingers were firmly placed against one of the many azure blades of the Samehade. The sword neither cut her nor consumed her chakra, it simply lay on the base of Haruno-san's fingertips.

"You leave me no choice Hoshigake-san," were the very words that escaped her lips before she applied more pressure to her fingers and threw Kisame off balance. Before many people would have known what was happening, he was tumbling past tree limbs and within the next few seconds, he collided into the ground. I had already made up my mind that I would not assist Kisame. After all, he did deserve such treatment.

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

I observed silently as Kisame throttled to the forest floor. I had already foreseen what was to occur next: Kisame would catch himself and Sakura would be there waiting. Sakura had repeated this scene many time in training and in missions. It hardly changed, but if you paid close enough attention to each and ever movement, you could see a slight adjustment.

If this guy couldn't discover Sakura's plans before she made him bleed, well…let's just say we should begin digging his grave. When Sakura sees blood, her chakra immediately starts to pump more furiously into her reserves. It was her type of adrenaline rush. The only person who could stop Sakura from killing someone, is herself. If Kisame wasn't afraid, then he was a fool.

**Kisame's P.O.V.**

As my body raced to the dirt covered ground, my conscience decided to come back. I was utterly aware of my situation and knew what had to take place.

Using my fantastic agility, I latched on to a passing tree branch in order to redirect my head-first position. Then I landed gracefully despite my lanky, muscular body. Before I could precede, a katana was being held at my throat. It was at that time that I realized who was attacking me; Haruno Sakura, age 16, and ranked as the top ANBU captain in all shinobi countries. I had seen the wanted posters for her in almost all of Konoha's enemy nations. This little girl was an infamous mass murderer.

Both her and Itachi cautioned me about fighting her, but me being a self-centered man, made me attack the boy when he joked about something so serious.

When the katana's sharp edge made an incision on my neck, I felt my body tense up.

"Hoshigake-san, I warned you and you did not heed my word. What should I do about this? Kill you? Or simply teach you a lesson."

She was teasing me…about my own death. I was shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't even call it trembling. I was simply, scared and nothing else.

"I'm not so sure Itachi-san would be happy if his partner as killed," I shouldn't have said that I know, but I had to think of some crude remark to match her own so I would not look as weak as I was feeling.

My shaking ceased for a moment when Sakura's lips came close to my ear and her lips began to vibrate in the familiar pattern of words. "Oh on the contrary, Hoshigake-san, this is Uchiha-san's katana."

My eyes widened to an unimaginable point when I finally realized the hidden secret behind all of Sakura's recent words. I finally realized, she meant to torture me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

I kept my mask steady. I wouldn't let it falter as I silently observed Haruno-san's cruel method of torture.

She had pieced together a masterful Genjutsu that I had never laid eyes upon, so I suspected she had created it herself.

Sakura stood absolutely still with her index and middle finger pressed against her forehead. Her emerald eyes were a portal to her soul and all it portrayed was nothing. This was no effect of the Genjutsu, this was her true self. Frightening to those who had never witnessed it before, and even somewhat towards me.

Her aura had become stronger throughout the protracted length of the Genjutsu. I had began to notice the small reoccurring cuts appearing out of nowhere on Kisame's azure skin. What started as something small, soon transformed into something huge and large enough to knock a person out from blood loss. The nearly invisible incisions had changed into huge gashes with blood just pouring out.

Kisame was trembling furiously from the loss. Anyone who didn't know him well would think that, but I did and I knew it was from the fear.

I couldn't quite tell what Sakura was forcing Kisame through, but it must have been pretty intense to cause physical, visible, pain.

A loud grunt followed by an even louder thud captured my attention. Sakura had removed her fingers from her forehead and relaxed her body.

"Thank you, Uchiha-san."

I had hardly seen her body's image distort at all when she moved. Before anyone could have noticed her body missing, she was balancing my katana between the two fingers that had nearly slaughtered my partner. Still, I pertained my famous mask.

"Hn. When will my partner be joining me?"

"Depending on his mental strength," was her obvious reply. She acted as if she were avoiding the question by stating something an experienced Genjutsu user would know simply by the status of the person. No one had ever dared to insult me, ever, and I refused to let this girl exceed my reputation.

"An estimate if you would."

I glanced at the young women out of the corner of my eye, searching for some sort of emotion to my reaction…Nothing.

"Of course, Uchiha-san, my mistake. Give him an hour at the least to recover."

"Why so long?" I hissed without blowing my cover.

"He is physically and mentally distraught. If you move his body now, even as he is sleeping, he will die from overexertion."

"Over exertion hardly describes it," the boy who was dubbed Sai mumbled from the corner of my view. I inferred that he spoke from experience.

"Very well, I will go on my own. Unless of course, you will be accompanying me there?"

Haruno-san nodded her head once as a gesture for me to lead. Then I gazed towards the direction of her teammates and gave them the slightest of all nods to show that I only respected her and not them. I could tell the two had caught my motion by the almost furious glint that was quickly stationed into their eyes.

Unlike their squad leader, they were easy to read. They displayed their emotions as clear as day. It made them less intimidating. I supposed they were the ones who interrogated the younger children and women, so no one would be to afraid to speak. Sakura would be the one to question the men, even if she were still a child herself.

I could easily visualize her in an interrogation cell with a man who refused to speak, scared to the bone that if he merely asked for a sip of water, they would receive all the information they needed by the pitch of his voice. She would repeat the exact same jutsu I had just committed. I could picture her with the exact same empty eyes that taunted even me now. Yes, an interrogation by Haruno-san would be quite an entertaining little show.

"Uchiha-san, are we moving on?"

I snapped out of my trance and began to skip onto another tree branch with out warning. Of course, Sakura had foreseen my action and in a matter of seconds, she was beside me. Her teammates, on the other hand, took a longer time to comprehend what had occurred.

………………………………...

After another hour of a ravenous pace, we reached the border line of Otogakure. Before stepping out into the clearing that encompassed the base, we needed to acquire Haruno-san's team. On estimate, they were about thirty to forty-five minutes behind.

"Hoshigake-san has awakened."

Hearing that dead voice caused me to inwardly shudder. I was so stunned by her voice itself that I hardly realized the question arising in my mind.

"How can you be sure?"

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment, as if to gather the scattered fragments of the jutsu's aftereffects.

"I'm sure you noticed my fingers on my forehead all throughout the period of the jutsu. Well, a unique technique allows me to connect my mind with my victims for a chosen amount of time. Depending on your chakra reserves, you may use the actual jutsu for hours on end. The is no limit on the jutsu, just on your reserves. The actual aftereffects of the Genjutsu can be somewhat…beneficial." Sakura paused in the middle of her sentence to ponder on what to say next. When she spoke, I found myself beginning to adjust to her tone of voice. "You see, my mind is still partly connected to Hoshigake-san's, or at least it was until he awoke."

Her explanation of her jutsu was truly intriguing, but we both sensed the two signatures that were frantically searching for their captain's lost chakra signature.

Sai-san, Kakashi-san, we are here," Haruno-san called.

A rustling in the branches near us did nothing to faze either of us. We knew that it was the two _slackers._

"Are you both prepared?" The pink haired ANBU captain said more than asked, but the two still proceeded with reassuring her.

I took one last look at the two nuisances that stood so inferior to Haruno-san and began to recall their attitudes during Kisame's torture. A bit stiff, as if they were not absolutely sure of what spontaneous action Sakura would make next, but completely aware of her actions.

I had started to believe that these two knuckleheads would be the best candidates to fight against this impossibly strong child. They knew her styles of fighting and could easily comprehend the complexity of the way her mind functioned without any questions rising. These were the few people who would be a challenge against her. These were the two that were most likely to be able to defeat her.

"Shall we part, Uchiha-san?"

I shut my eyes for a split second as I thoroughly investigated the girl's voice for anything besides words…Still nothing…

"Yes, I think we should."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh yummy. Cliff Hanger. Gotta love those. Once again, last chapter is next, then the sequel will be named "Healing Eyes." **

**I would be uber pleased if ya'll would give Chiru her reviews too! Because the faster you review, the faster I update. I've already finished the prologue to Healing Eyes and I know you guys are gonna wanna read it, so review, review, review!!!**

**SachiruNatsu**

**P.S. I have been notified that url's do not show up on here, so I'm assuming ya'll know the myspace thing. If you don't I'm sorry to say you are an idiot, but if you need it, message me. Anyhow, at the end of the myspace address, just add a slash (/) and write 13thsquad and you've got my fan club/thing. **


	11. Cause you will hate yourself in the end

**So how is everyone? Excited about the new chapter? Yeah, me too. You are not and I repeat, are not allowed to kill Chiru here.. And also I apologize for the wait. My boyfriend would not leave me alone about this stupid eyebrow piercing I'm getting next weak. O.o. Anyhow, YOU MUST READ THE IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END. Now, enjoy.**

**Oh wait, now the disclaimer: Only in her dreams does Chiru own Naruto.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

The end was near; either for me or Sasuke. As we darted through the halls of the Sound base, I noted it's familiarity. The same twists, turns, and traps as before. Was Orochimaru truly such an idiot that he would reuse the same layout for every base? Or was he genius? If anyone who was stupid enough to not check for a Genjutsu entered the base, and had worked their way into one of the previous bases, they may go insane with the belief they were actually trapped in a Genjutsu.

A presence that hid around the shattered all of my prior thoughts. This kill had to be silent and deserved my full attention.

I opened my mind to the thoughts of the outer world and listened closely. Kakashi and Sai had already sensed the shinobi, but he had not noticed us. The man was dead.

I sent out a chakra wave that was so swift that it made no tremor. This mission had to be flawless. The last time I had attempted to fight with Sasuke, I was almost killed. This time, I had envisioned it being different.

My wave of chakra slammed back into me with the force of a hurricane. All the chakra it had brought back was irksome. Why? Because there was more than one person.

"Kakashi-san, Sai-san, It seems Sasuke-san has acquired a new friend."(A/N: And my incense has just burned out…)

I heard Kakashi release a loud, annoying sigh. "Great…"

Something that had struck me as awkward, was that at exactly the time my chakra wave had reached Sasuke, he was leaving the room and the other being was stationary…and there was one more thing that found me curious…

"Sai-san, Kakashi-san," the two boys turned towards me in an army style fashion. "The other person's location is the same, but Sasuke-san is moving. Your orders are to rid us of the extra wheel. To find him, you must go down this hall, take a left at the second hall and stop at the dead end. You will see a rough area on the wall where it looks as a hand has been placed many times. Place your hand upon it and release a fair amount of chakra. The wall will open to a chamber. The person should be there."

They both nodded and listened for the end of my statement. "I will find and kill Sasuke-san. Meet me in the front of the base when you have completed your assignment."

I eyed Kakashi beginning to open his mouth to protest. "But Sakura, what-"

"Kakashi-san, I've told you once you _will _use the appropriate formalities when speaking my name. I will pay you the same respects if you-"

"I don't want your damn respects! I'm fucking sick and tired of this. I want the old Sakura-chan back!"

I knew Kakashi would burst sometime soon, so I had already predicted his retort and arranged a comeback. "The old Sakura? There is no such thing. There is no such thing as the old anyone. We are all the same people inside the same bodies, just much stronger and more mature…Some more than others." I let my harsh words bury themselves inside their souls before I stated my command again. "Now do as I said."

Kakashi was left speechless as we turned to walk in our separate directions.

………………………………...

I stopped in front of a door with the name 'Sasuke' etched into the wood. For a moment, I simply stood there examining my plan for flaws. Then I lightly shoved the door open and took one step into the darkness of the room.

"Sasuke-kun?" I whispered, returning the voice that had vanished long ago. Sasuke did not know me as the emotionless doll; he knew me as the happy I-love-you teddy bear.

I was completely aware of Sasuke and his intentions. He was supposedly going to frighten me by tapping me from behind and I knew exactly what was expected of me; jump, make him believe I am weak.

"Hello, Sakura-chan," I could hear the easily audible ice in his tone as he spoke my name. I almost twirled around to reprimand him for saying my name so casually, but I continued my façade.

I flipped around joyously and wrapped my arms around him in an unfamiliar position.

**"**Oh Sasuke-kun! I missed you!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I almost cried out in hysteria when I heard Sakura's usual sugar-sweet voice squeak my name that was so forbidden to her.

The two men were wrong about her! She was still the same weak, fragile little girl I remembered from my past. The girl even hugged me, despite all the ways I had used her.

"Indeed," I said answering her statement just as coolly as before.

I adjusted my body to the point where I could see her full outline. Gentle curves grace her frail body as long fluorescent pink swept across her gorgeous features. The man had spoken truthfully when he had told about her beauty. I sneered at how much she had transformed on the outside, but not on the inside.

"Sasuke-kun," I felt her murmur against my chest. "Will you come back with us to Konoha?"

This was too easy! After all I had done against Konoha, after all I had put Sakura through, they still pleaded for my return! How pathetic was this village of mine!

"I have no need to stay here," I answered playing along to this idiotic masterpiece.

I inhaled sharply as Sakura tightened her grasp around my waist. "come Sasuke-kun, let us leave," She replied happily as she released her grip around me.

I navigated the two of us through the maze of the base wearily. After all, Sakura had mentioned a 'we' and those 'we' may not be so friendly about my return. I paused before the exit and turned to face Sakura. I could only see half of her body, the rest was a simple silhouette.

"Sakura, who else came with you here?" I questioned firmly. I lightly noted that she seemed a bit reluctant to answer, but after a moment, she spoke.

"Kakashi-san and Sai-san came too."

There was something strange about her reply…something that I couldn't quite place, but I brushed it off as if it meant nothing.

"Will they be meeting us?"

"Of course," was the only thing that escaped from Sakura's invisible lips, but I was satisfied with it, so I unlatched the door to my temporary home and dragged Sakura into the bright sunlight.

As I prepared to take off, I was interrupted by her ever so gentle voice. "Sasuke-kun, we should wait here."

I was fine with that. Right when I had realized Sakura was here, I had intended to kill her, but I had not planned far enough ahead to know when I was to do so. As far as I was concerned, anywhere was plausible.

I turned my head towards her to answer and for the first time, I took note of her eyes and expression…Emotionless.

"Sakura, what happened?" I asked referring to the look she was presenting me with.

Nothing Sasuke-san. Now if you would do me the favor of calling me with the suffix of _san, _I would be quite grateful."

Her voice! It was the same tone as she had used before to name Kakashi and Sai! I could finally place what was so unusual about her voice! It was empty; void of all emotion! What had happened to the Sakura I knew?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I could easily read the stunned look written across Sasuke's face when he caught a glimpse of my eyes. I had already predicted the outcome of this situation, so I was not in the least bit surprised. He knew now what I had came for…or so I hoped.

"Uchiha-san spoke the truth. You really are foolish."

The next look he preformed amused me to no end. Anger and betrayal was written everywhere on his body; from his twitching hands to his glaring eyes. He was upset with me for conversing with his disowned brother.

"When did you speak with _him_?" He spit out with extra venom added on the word him.

"Just recently. An hour ago maybe?" I stood completely still and remained completely stoic as the anger boiled from beneath Sasuke's pale skin.

"And where is he now?" Sasuke growled through clenched teeth.

"If my information was presented clearly, he should be in your very own morgue at this very second."

More anger began to build up in Sasuke. More and more until he finally popped and became empty. "Hn, so tell me, Sakura-_san, _why is he here?" He said in an…overly curt voice.

Sasuke still believed that I was weak, but he was wrong. Before he finished his sentence, I was already behind him with the answer. "Now now, Sasuke-san, your brother would not be very pleased if I told you his plans."

As the anger began to overflow from Sasuke's pores, I took my sweet time in drawing my scroll and summoning a katana. By this time Sasuke was furious. His soul was practically jumping out of his body and clawing at me for being such a fool as to even come close to trusting his brother.

I finally made the decision to explain to him why I was really there…just incase he had completely missed the easily spotted foreshadowing of my words. "Sasuke-san," I whispered into his ear causing tiny Goosebumps to crawl up his spine. "I'm not here to take you back. I'm here to kill you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

This is the rumor I had heard. This was the infamous Haruno Sakura. (A/N: and there goes my third incense stick-.-). The highest ranked ANBU captain in all shinobi countries. She was the girl that had fallen in love with a traitor. She was the one who was to end my miserable life. For the first time in three years, I was afraid. Not afraid of death, afraid of not committing my promise. I had always figured that if I were to die, it would be in the hands of my merciless brother.

Something hit me right then and there. Itachi was right before my very eyes. I actually had a chance to kill him. I was so much more agile and sly then I was before. If I defeated Sakura without to much of a strain, I may be able to catch him off guard!

Sakura had never had the strength nor smarts to defeat me, why would she now? If I had always been the upperclassmen, wouldn't I still be? This placed a new arrival of confidence in my hands and I began to speak as a mad man. "Sakura, you cannot hurt me. You never could before, so what makes you think you can now?"

"Because you are weak, Sasuke-san."

That was it! I was infuriated. Who the hell did she think she was to quote my brother when he slaughtered my family? Who was she to say I was weak when she was the one who couldn't even defeat Yamanaka Ino? Who was she period? I had finally realized that this wasn't my Sakura-chan; this was…a monster.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I was ready to end this tedious mission. This was such a waste. Why kill some kid who would just whine and whine? How could Tsunade have not known that he would absolutely freak when he saw me in my current state? Did she truly expect me to regain my emotions by murdering my past heartthrob? How stupid.

I unsheathed my katana and slip my index finger across the sharp edge, making sure to exert the proper amount of chakra needed to prevent from cutting myself. The noise that was derived from my actions was intended to be excruciating to anyone within a thirty foot diameter. I was the only one who had discovered how to counter it though.

You see, the chakra not only enhances, but also yields; better than any ear plug of material ever invented. Not only was it convenient, but also easy to do…if you had _my _chakra control.

The screeching noise of the blade forced Sasuke to twirl around and face me with his own katana in hand. His eyes glared at me with a bit more determination than before as he spoke gruffly towards me. "Sakura," he growled. "I will kill you and defeat my brother!"

I could tell that with every word Sasuke hissed at me, his anger and hate increased, so I decided to provoke that fire and see if it would enlarge. "Use the formalities, Sasuke-san. You will call me Sakura-san."

The fire definitely expanded, for Sasuke was the one to strike first.

Our swords made a defining sound as they clashed against each other. I dully noted the weight of his weapon and looked into the depths of his eyes to discover why this was so.

"It was Orochimaru-sama's old sword. The one he killed the Hokage with," Sasuke grunted.

I nodded once and surrounded the metallic edges of my blade with a thin line of chakra and pressured it with my left hand. That seemed to be more than enough to throw him off balance because he dropped his sword with a loud clatter.

"It may be Orochimaru-san's famous sword, but if it is not put in the correct hands, it is useless. Even the most elite swords master would be unable to wield it if they had not had proper training." I paused for a moment just to see the look on Sasuke's face. "Let us make this fair and only use jutsu."

A smirk crawled its way up onto Sasuke's smug little face.

"Get up Sasuke-san." Like a good little puppy, he obeyed and began to form the hand signs for the Kage Bushin no Jutsu, but it was to late. I had already plotted my first trick.

When Sasuke's fingers went to create the last sign, he fell unconscious. I placed my two fingers on my forehead and opened my eyes a fraction of an inch wider, then blinked. When I opened my eyes, I was in my own Genjutsu with Sasuke.

"Where the hell am I?!" Was the first thing he screamed.

I cautiously watched my step, so I would not give away my hiding place as I answered his question. "You are in my mind Sasuke-san."

That same feral grin spread across Sasuke's lips. He thought he could escape by using his Sharingon? How foolish.

I observed contently as he attempted to dispel my jutsu over and over and failing each time. I spoke again, hoping to languish the poor boy. "Perhaps I wasn't clear Sasuke-san, you are connected to my mind. The only way to be released is through my will. Now, I will begin your torture."

I stole the form of Itachi and stepped from behind my mind block. "Hello, foolish brother," My voice bellowed in the unfamiliar baritone of a man. "Your torture begins now."

My katana flew through the air until it lodged itself inside of Sasuke's cheek. I listened quietly as he gasped in pain. I was a medic-nin. I knew the points that would hurt most.

Another cut to his hand, one behind his neck, and a large gap between his fifth and sixth rib. That was all the scars I would place on his body. The rest would be self-inflicted.

I removed my fingers from my forehead and blinked to refocus my mind. Sasuke's body became flimsy and exhausted when I ended the jutsu. I stared at him silently as he fell to the ground and clutched his head in anguish.

"Who the hell are you? What have you done to _my _Sakura-chan? Where did you hide her?" Sasuke remarked hoarsely.

"I'm right here, Sasuke-san, I never left."

"Yes she did! Where is she? The Haruno Sakura I knew wouldn't kill me. The Sakura I knew would help me kill my brother."

I allowed my eyes to shut completely. I had to contemplate on how I should answer. Then, it hit me. I knew what I was going to say. "And the Sasuke I knew would not beg and plead for his 'old' Sakura when she never existed. By the way, I will help you kill your brother, but then I will kill you."

Before Sasuke could peep another word , I had already formed the hand seals for my Last Goodbye Jutsu. I watched as he began to writhe in pain as my jutsu slowly took control of his body and mind.

………………………………...

He had fought against my spell for a good five minutes before it consumed him. He had now began screaming out the names of the dead Uchiha's as if it were some sort of chant. I listened to each name he groaned, etching them into my brain as a…type of memorial to Sasuke.

"Shiwa-chan! Hankawa-san! Fujuwara-kun!" Each name was distantly familiar until I realized I had heard their names before. All of these people were Sasuke's closest friends that had all been killed in the Uchiha Massacre.

Then, he secret mantra ceased and I was dragged into the night of the massacre…

The jutsu had plopped me right in the heart of a graveyard. Unburied bodies were strewn across the ground, reeking of blood and betrayal. All had just been recently slaughtered except for a select few.

I stood between the rotting carcasses and watched impassively as Uchiha Itachi yanked his cousin toward him by the hair and broke her neck. When he dropped the body, he head lay lifelessly on her shoulder.

I had never seen such an atrocity, ever, but I was not afraid; I never was. Itachi had been classified as an S-class criminal who brutally killed everyone in his path. I knew differently though. I had crossed missions with him many times and he had never attempted an attack unless I was the one who provoked it.

Itachi was no brutal murderer, simply a power-hungry man(who was very reasonable). If I didn't know any better, I would say there was no way Itachi killed his whole clan, but the problem was, that I did. I had read the reports and asked him personally, and now, I would live it.

The killing continued. Every body fell in it's own unique position. It was a beautiful piece of art in a cryptic sort of way.

When Itachi disappeared, my body was sucked into the head Uchiha Manner, where his parents slept. A young Sasuke ran into the room and immediately reprimanded his brother, but Itachi did not stop. He finished of his father and then quickly stabbed his mother. I listened to the very words Sasuke was told before he was knocked out, then I pulled out of the memory right when the illusion of Itachi was casted.

Sasuke used the hand signs for Chidori and bolted towards the hologram. 'Itachi' keeled over…dead. Then Sasuke himself suffocated…smiling.

I shifted towards what Sasuke had killed and for the first time during the whole mission, I remembered the letter from Naruto. I placed my hand on top of the scroll pocket on my breast and sighed. This mission was not over until Sai and Kakashi returned, so I turned once more to the object that had been electrocuted by the Chidori.

In Sasuke's eyes, he had completed his life long mission, but truthfully, he had not.

Uchiha Sasuke, had killed a squirrel.

**END**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So guess what? You're not allowed to kill me and yes it is over. Once again there is a sequel called Healing Eyes. Yes, Sakura will read the note from Naruto, and no Sasuke will not come back to life. I'm sorry, but I had planned this ending from the beginning. Healing Eyes is Kakashi X Sakura. I hope you all read it and review it!**

**-SachiruNatsu **

**P.S. I want some damn reviews. If I don't get them…well have fun waiting for the sequel! It's already typed and everything. Just waiting for reviews. **


	12. Author's Healing Eyes Note

**Hello peoples. I wanted to let you know that this is not another chapter, but it has come to my attention that I have gotten little to no reviews on Healing Eyes which I have posted the first chapter on. I need seven reviews to put up the next chapter and I know you all are just dying to read Naruto's letter. So check it out. There is info below.**

**Name: Healing Eyes**

**Pairing: Kakashi X Sakura**

**Rating: Teen**

**Category: Romance/ Angst**

**Status: In progress!**

**Ok! Go find it! You know you want to read it!**

**-SachiruNatsu **


End file.
